


If You Believe

by KyeAbove



Series: Love and Other Mistakes [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Alice had called him Sammy, and even if that wasn't his forgotten name, he quite liked it.Sammy would no longer be the Lord's Prophet. Alice was all he needed in this hell.





	If You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't part of that personal challenge of mine that the previous three stories were for. This is just a reason to write fluff. It's pointless and starts and stops in a weird place but this series needed some love. Kinda dropped it for a while despite having plans.
> 
> The will make zero sense unless you've read _Colors_ and _Angels_. Zero.

Once, he called himself the Prophet, because he had no other name for himself. But then the Angel called him Sammy.

Sammy seemed right. It rolled out of his mouth like a long forgotten taste. The Angel continued to call him Sammy, in both her voices. One said it more fondly, while the other used it to get his attention when his interest was waning.

The Angel's name was Alice. It was also Susie and Allison, but Sammy was having a little trouble comprehending that. So he considered her Alice, and he knew he was in love with her.

His lack of heart didn't matter. Sammy could love without a heart.

Alice was kind and cruel, but at least she wasn't indifferent, like the Ink Demon. Alice was sure to remind Sammy every time he called the Ink Demon his Lord that he had never been worthy of worship.

They had fallen into a routine. Sammy would play for her when she sang, and stay out of the way for almost everything else. So he wouldn't get hurt, so he wouldn't be a bother.

Sammy wanted to do more, but while he could navigate the area he and Alice lived in just fine, he needed guidance for almost anywhere else. It was frustrating him, because he wished to be as useful to Alice as he once believed he was to the Ink Demon.

Even Alice seemed to notice his discomfort, and it was she who brought him a solution.

"And what is this?"

"The ink of a Boris from some time ago. It's too tainted and ugly for me now, but it can restore your eyesight."

"Will it restore my fingers?" Sammy held up his hands, each missing a finger. Susie remembered that injury. It was the day after her date with Joey. She'd entered Sammy's office, and he had been sobbing, his bandaged hands in his lap, and while he'd explained it off as an accident with one of Johnny's instruments, it seemed awfully suspicious to Susie.

So had the blindfold he started wearing after a period of absence, claiming he needed to truly 'hear the music'. Even for Sammy's weird habits, this was too strange.

"I want to play the music you deserve, not what I'm capable of at the moment."

“That's so precious.” Allison said, and Susie nodded in agreement.

“Is it? I just want to be helpful. Even you’ve said you sound even more beautiful with my music behind your voice.” 

Alice cupped Sammy's face, smiling. She placed a soft kiss on his mouth. 

“You always know what to say.” 

So, with a bit of work and some frustration on both ends, they repaired much of the damage Joey Drew did to Sammy's body. Shaped him a new finger on each hand, giving him more defined features, like a nose and those kissable lips Susie remembered staring at a lot, and Sammy also insisted on the return of his hair, which he’d been prideful of as a human. 

Most importantly, as Alice stood up from where they’d sat, Sammy followed her with his new pie-cut eyes. 

“This is an improvement.” Alice said, smiling. And that it was. Sammy was no where close to being as perfect as Alice, nor did he resemble much his human self, but he was no longer feature-less.

“Thank you.” Sammy said, and for first time in a long time, he was able to smile. “Shall we test my new fingers?” He reached for his banjo, then really caught sight of the room. “It’s bigger than I expected.” 

“Yes. But it is the perfect home.” 

“It is, since I have you.” 

“Were you always this much of a sweet talker?” Allison asked. Must have been with Susie. Sammy seemed vaguely aware that it was Susie who first brought on his feelings for Alice Angel, but he had also never once said a thing against Allison.

“Maybe. The Ink Demon wasn't much for talking." 

“I’d hate to think of you chatting him up this way.” Alice mused. 

Now over the size of the room, Sammy went for his banjo again, but Alice stopped him. 

“While your music will no doubt by magical.” Alice smiled, leering, “I’d actually rather test those new lips of yours.”


End file.
